


Crossed Lines

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: What is the cost of betrayal?





	Crossed Lines

He didn’t know how long he had been driving; but he was so angry, it didn’t matter. He wanted to go home, pack his stuff and leave. But he knew his partner was going to be there. Waiting. It was like he was in a fog. All he knew was, his life had started to fall apart when he walked into his partner’s apartment and saw him fucking another man.

_He opened the door quietly and closed it just the same. He had seen how miserable his partner was during the day. Starsky had had a bad headache and he hated seeing him like that. He knew he was asleep and he was trying to be quiet so he would not wake him up. He saw the dim light cast from the nightlight in the kitchen._

_Then he heard something. Quiet little sounds at first, then they got louder. It was coming from in front of the couch. He walked closer, moving around to the side. That is when he saw the back of the curly head. He was naked, on his knees, and moving back and forth. Another voice in front of him, coaxing him on._

“ _Come on baby, harder, yeah, that’s it, harder. You always do this so good... harder baby, harder.”_

_His partner was moaning, “Come on, now, come now!”_

_The man who was on his knees cried out, “David! Yes!”_

_Startled, Hutch stumbled backwards, hitting a table. He knocked the lamp to the floor. That is when he saw his partner’s eyes. The same eyes that could bring him to his knees; make him do anything in the world. Make him fall in love all over every time they looked at him. The same eyes that sent hits to his heart, now felt like they were daggers._

“ _Hutch! Oh God, Hutch...wait.”_

 _He didn’t wait, He ran. He ran as fast as he could to his car. He didn’t look back. He could hear his partner yelling his name, but he didn’t care, he needed out, away, solitude. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere away from here. Anywhere away from the person he loved and thought loved him back. He had thought wrong_.

Now, here he was, hours later. It was dark now, and he needed to stop. He pulled into a gas station and got out. A service attendant approached him. “Fill it up. Where’s your restroom?”

“Around the corner.”

“Thanks.”

He closed the door and relieved himself. He stepped to the sink and looked at the pale face staring back at him. He reached down and turned on the water. He washed his hands. Then he bent over and splashed cold water on his face. He grabbed some paper towels and dried off with them. Staring back at the mirror he took a shuddering breath.

He headed back out, and paid the attendant for the gas. He was on the road once again… heading where? He didn’t even know. Then he saw a familiar name on a road sign. He turned the corner and drove.

He didn’t remember how he had ended up here. Maybe it was that he had been so lost in his thoughts. This place was familiar, it had good memories. He needed something positive right now, he needed someone.

“Ken?” The woman’s face lit up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

“Hi… uh.” He cleared his throat. “Hi, Kathy.”

“Come in. It’s been a long time.” She coaxed him in.

He saw a flash of lightening and heard a small bit of thunder. “Looks like rain, huh?”

She glanced outside, then shut the door. “Kenny? Are you okay?” She touched his arm.

“Uh, ye… yes.”

“You don’t look okay.” Kathy said with a frown.

Good ole’ Kathy. He could never pull anything over on this girl. Of all the women he had had, on and off, once upon a time, Kathy was probably the one that knew him better than most.

He looked down, “Well, maybe not.”

She pulled him in to the living room. “Sit down.” She made sure he did as she said. “I’ll be right back.” When she returned, she carried two beers. She handed one to him as she sat down on the couch next to him. “What’s wrong? Something happen to David?”

He snorted, “Something _happened_ alright.”

“what?”

It dawned on Hutch that he said that out loud.

“Ken?” Kathy took his hand.

He looked at her. “Kathy… I really don’t want to talk about it. I can’t...” He choked on his words.

“Then don’t. Look, you look really tired. How about you stay here, at least for tonight? I have a guest room upstairs. Okay?” She squeezed his hand.

Hutch looked up at her again, “I don’t know why I came here… I better go...”

“No. You look exhausted. Just for tonight, okay?”

“I don’t want to… be… be a bother.” Hutch could not look at her face.

“Kenny, you’re worrying me. Please stay. What ever happened; in the morning it will be easier to think about it.”

He knew she was right. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He needed to sleep; or try at least. Nodding, he said, “Okay.”

“Good, finish your beer. Did you eat?”

No answer.

“Just what I thought. Come on, follow me.” She led the way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl. She pulled a pan from a cabinet and poured the contents into it.

Hutch sat quietly at the table, drinking his beer. She placed a fresh one in front of him. Then she placed a bowl, napkin and a fork next to it. “Chicken and dumplings. Your specialty” He smiled.

“Yeah. It’s easy and filling and you can freeze it.” She laughed.

Hutch could not help but laugh with her. When he was finally full, he was at the end of his second bowl. He finished his beer. She then led him up to a quaint room. She walked over to the bed and turned on the lamp that was on the bed table.

“Thanks.” He politely said.

“Ken? I am worried about you.”

He took her hand, and kissed it. “Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. I just need to… think. I am tired.”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled, and hugged him. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m happy you’re here.”

“Me too.” Hutch forced a smile.

When she left he walked over to a chair and took off his jacket, and holster. He walked to the bed, sat down and took off his shoes. He lay back on the pillow. He reached up and turned off the lamp. He lay in the dark, trying to force sleep. He closed his eyes, only to have the projector in his head rerun what he had seen, over and over. How could Starsky do this to him? Why did he do it? And what was he going to do now? He choked up and rolled over on the pillow, quietly sobbed into it until he finally fell asleep.

It seemed like he had just fallen asleep. The sun was shining through the window, and there was a breeze blowing over his face. He stretched, and looked at his watch. He must have slept all day. It was five thirty. Five thirty? He thought about it. It was five thirty last night that he walked in on Starsky and that guy.

He got up and shook the thought out of his head. He went in the bathroom, and got undressed, he got in the shower. He was lost in his thoughts, when he felt something. He was not alone.

He looked up, and Kathy stepped into the shower. She looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

“What are you doing?” Hutch asked.

“Well, if you can’t figure that out, we are both in trouble.” Kathy said with a laugh.

“Kathy… I… I can’t do this.”

“Why not? Obviously the reason you are here is that you have been either cheated on, or someone walked out on you.” Kathy said with a very solemn face.

“That’s… not… It… “

She kissed him again, grinding her pelvis against his cock.

He felt her body melt against him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. He could not help himself. He pushed her against the tile wall, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he nudged her with his cock, then pushed himself into her.

He fucked her with everything he had, he was so overcome with anger and emotion that he was crying as he did it. She was panting, and every now and then she would cry out. He came, then he pushed away from her, and ran from the shower. He grabbed his cloths and before he knew it, he was driving down the road in his car.

He headed for the city. He looked in the rearview mirror, and saw a truck approaching, fast. He started to pull over, and realized it was heading right for him. He sped up, and the truck stayed on his tale. Looking up, he saw someone he recognized. No… it can’t be. Gunther?

The truck slammed into him. He lunged forward dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. He didn’t have a chance to right his car, before he was slammed again. All he thought about was his beloved. He cried out, “Starsk, I love you! I don’t know what I did to make you do that, but, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, babe! I love you! I hope you hear me somehow. I love you!” He sobbed, as his car went over the cliff into the water.

“Babe, babe? Hutch…wake up.”

His eyes shot open, he sat up in bed staring at his partner, who was right beside him under the covers. He was looking at him half asleep and shocked.

“Babe? It’s okay, you had a nightmare. You were screaming. What happened?” Starsky was frantic.

Hutch thought for a moment, then he remembered. He had come home last night and Starsky was sleeping. He decided to watch TV for a while because he didn’t want to wake his lover because of the headache he’d had yesterday at work. He watched some crazy movie about love gone wrong. Then he had gone and taken a shower and gone to bed.

He remembered Starsky lying there with a cloth over his eyes, snoring. He kissed him lightly and went to sleep. A nightmare, that’s all it was, a nightmare.

“Hutch?” Starsky touched his face.

Hutch smiled. “I’m okay, babe.” He put his hand on the hand that was so lovingly touching his face. “I guess I shouldn’t watch weird TV shows after a hard day at work. I had a nightmare. But it’s over and I’m okay now.”

“What was it about? You were screaming and crying out my name. What happened?”

Hutch pulled his lover into him. “Everything is okay now. I thought I had lost you again.”

“You’ll never lose me, Blintz. You’re stuck with me for a long time.” Starsky kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on the bed. He kissed him deeply.

Hutch pulled back. “I guess you feel better?” He smiled.

“Yeah. What time did you get home last night?” Starsky asked.

Hutch thought for a moment. Then he answered, “About..five thirty.” He must have had an odd look on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Starsky asked.

“Nothing...”

“Don’t tell me that. Tell me about your dream.” Starsky saw Hutch was hesitant. “What?”

“Okay, but… It was a stupid dream.”

“I’m listening.”

“Starsk...”

“Babe, you know me by now. I am not gonna let this go. This is gonna bug you. What happened in your dream? You can tell me anything.”

“Okay. I came home from work and you were fucking someone else. Then I drove to Kathy’s house and fucked her in the shower. Then I started to come back home to you, and got run off a cliff by Gunther. I was yelling in the dream for you to forgive me for whatever I did to you to make you cheat on me. I yelled and hoped you would hear me somehow as I went off that cliff. I wanted you to forgive me for fucking Kathy.”

Starsky was quiet. The he hugged his lover tight. “You never have to worry about that. I would never do that to you. _Ever_.”

“I know that, babe. It was a stupid dream. Probably brought on by that movie I was watching.”

“I love you, babe.”

Hutch smiled, pulling his lover as close as he could. “I love you too.” He heard the soft snoring. It sounded like heaven to him. He thanked God for what he had. And he thought about how he had almost lost it a few times. He lay there for a few minutes before sleep started to pull him in. He glanced at the clock.

It said five thirty.

  



End file.
